


These feelings, they can travel too

by The_Evil_Twin



Series: Grimm Troupe!Ghost [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grimm Troupe, Don't copy to another site, Found Family, Grimm Troupe!Ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Evil_Twin/pseuds/The_Evil_Twin
Summary: Stories of Ghost and the Grimm Troupe that don't have any relevance to the plot of "And when we come back we'll be dressed in black/And you'll scream our names aloud."The story title is from Florence + the Machine's song "Wish That You Were Here."





	These feelings, they can travel too

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was, for a short while, chapter 8 of "And when we come back" but I realized that it contributed nothing and put it here instead. Therefore, it takes place after chapter 5, but before chapter 6.

Verdantpool was a small, out-of-the-way village named for the algae-covered lake that it bordered. Two days from the edge of the plains - approximately the same distance as, but in the opposite direction from, another, larger town that was directly on the way to the capital - it didn't see much more than the occasional traveler, so when a young bug came rushing into the village elder's home gushing about a caravan that had settled at the village's outskirts, she didn't believe him.

"The nerve of you young things," she scolded, "trying to trick a bug of my years!"

But the young bug persisted.

"Really, Elder Ama," he said, "they've got tents and lanterns and wagons and masks!"

Now despite the stern act she put on, Elder Ama was a ladybug with a soft spot for children and all the townsfolk knew it. This whole thing, she figured, was probably a creative endeavor by the local children, and who was she to discourage their inventiveness? With a grumble that was mostly for show, she tightened her shawl and let the eager young bug lead her out of her home.

The cluster of tents on the other side of the lake was a surprise.

As the boy had said, there were tents and lanterns and wagons in a mix of reds, blacks, whites, and browns, all attended by bugs in masks. Practically the entirety of Verdantpool's populace was gathered at the edge of the lake, staring across it in mute wonder. The young bug dropped Elder Ama's hand and went to join them.

Well, this just wouldn't do. Elder Ama straightened her stooped shoulders. As the oldest bug in the village it was her responsibility to welcome visitors, but it was also her responsibility to protect the townspeople from more unsavory sorts. A traveling caravan that stopped at the smaller of two equidistant towns? She might have to shoo them along.

With all the dignity that her age afforded her, and under the watchful eyes of her neighbors, she journeyed to the other side of the lake.

* * *

The first caravan member that Elder Ama spotted was an odd, floating thing with no legs and a lantern three times its height. Upon seeing her, it squeaked and zoomed away into the maze of tents. Elder Ama frowned. Such a lack of manners these bugs had!

"Good day, madam."

The voice was deep and gravelly and somehow, inexplicably, behind her. Elder Ama could not move as quickly as she could in her younger days, but she spun around with good time.

The speaker was a tall and dark bug, an intimidating figure in a black and red cloak. These bugs were looking more and more like the uncouth sort to Elder Ama.

"I am Grimm, master of this troupe," he said, gesturing with one hand at the goings-on around him. "We are journeying to the city North of your lovely town, but our journey has been long and we require time to rest and resupply." He leaned down until his piercing red eyes were all Elder Ama could see. "It would behoove you to allow us this; the compensation we can provide is - oh."

Elder Ama tore her gaze away as his attention wavered. Her heart beat heavily in her thorax and a shiver wracked her elderly frame, but she was no fainting violet. She was about to stand tall and tell the bug just where he could shove his compensation when she felt a tug on the end of her shawl. Gazing up at her was a small, masked bug. Like the rest of their group they had lines going down their face although theirs were fainter and flakier than the others'. In one small hand they held out a purple flower; an iris, one of those that grew around the ponds to the West.

"Child, that is quite unnecessary."

Startled, Elder Ama turned her gaze back to the Troupe Master who was looking at the child. She stifled the urge to step between the two and looked back down at the child who was now accompanied by a smaller, flying, gray and black version of the Troupe Master. They waved a tendril at her.

"As your caretaker it is my responsibility to provide for your needs. There is no need to offer payment of your own."

Determined, the child stood on their tiptoes, pushing the iris closer to Elder Ama's hands.

"Dear child, are you quite sure? Well, if that is what you wish." The Troupe Master crouched, gently coaxed the masked child into releasing their grip on Ama's shawl and lifted them to his chest. At the same time, the flying child squeaked and flew to their father, settling between his horns. He turned back to Elder Ama who suppressed a smile. This unusual bug was much less intimidating with two children clinging to him, one still clutching a flower.

"My apologies for my distraction, madam. It appears that, as part of payment for services rendered, Ghost would like to offer you this flower."

Unable to hide her smile, Elder Ama gently accepted the flower from the child. It had been rather delicately removed from the ground and would likely thrive for quite a while if placed into a vase. While this caravan leader, Grimm, was startling and a bit frightening, he was clearly raising two precocious children well and therefore couldn't be all bad. Elder Ama pondered where the mother was for a moment before casting the thought aside.

"Pish posh on that compensation stuff, young man. We have more than enough to offer you and your Troupe. This," she brandished the flower, "is payment enough."

Grimm blinked at her in bewilderment, absentmindedly petting the child in his arms as the other one wriggled over his horns, onto his shoulders, and into his arms to join the cuddle. "Are you quite sure, madam? Payment is no issue."

Elder Ama huffed and wagged a finger for good measure. "I already told you no, young'un."

Slowly, Grimm inclined his head. "I see. In that case, until the time of our departure, the Grimm Troupe will be at the service of your town."

Elder Ama smiled and turned to head back to the group of anxious townspeople - it was her responsibility to let them know that their visitors meant no harm, after all! - but she was stopped by a gravelly throat clearing.

"One more thing, madam. Do you perchance know where we could purchase some ink?"


End file.
